As the Earth and the Moon Revolve Around the Sun
by Otaku the Dearest
Summary: Uryu has always awaited the day that he would finally tell someone about his dilemma. The story his mother told him when he was young made him more confused then ever... and he needs some help discovering the true meaning behind what the story holds for him now as a teenager. (Warning yaoi and possibly a lot of lemon :D)


_Ch.1- The legend_

"_You know that the moon has a face on it?" she smiled so happily, tucking me into bed._

"_But mommy, the moon is an inanimate object…" I retorted, feeling confused as I laid back into my pillows._

"_Oh sweetheart… I meant that it looks like it has a face. You see, when God created the Earth, he didn't know that he would create something so beautiful. So, he created the universe, the sun, and all the galaxies that litter outer space. As the years continued on, however, the planets drifted apart, and the distance between them became great. When Earth saw the development of the other planets, and all the little moons that surrounded them, she became sad. _

"_His sadness was growing, and the once green land mass became flooded. Yes, the Earth would just cry and cry, feeling all alone in the universe, all alone…" she looked off into the distance, looking so far away as if she were like the Earth in her story. All alone… _

"_The poor Earth continued to cry for years. Until one day, God noticed how blue she became." She looked down at me, noticed how concerned my childish expression was becoming on my face. Stopping, she encircled me in her arms, drawing me into her lap and placing a kiss on my forehead. _

"_My child…' God started, placing the Earth in his palm. 'Why are you so saddened? Why do you cry yourself into an ocean?' The Earth looked up at God, and he pleaded. 'My lord, may I please have a companion? All I have ever wanted was someone who will be with me, and love me… I am so alone, and I wish for a friend. I promise I will love him with all my heart… Please…" she held me closer, pausing to squeeze my arm with reassurance. When she knew I was comforted, she smiled and continued. _

"_So, God took his powers, and he made a small friend for the Earth. He was very pale with a permanent smile, his eyes sparkling with delight as God placed him next to the Earth. _

"_Hello!' the Earth cried with joy as the moon looked at her with a smile. _

"_What a beautiful planet!" the moon replied, smiling wider. _

_From that moment on, the moon vowed to protect the Earth, and love her for the rest of eternity. And so, they lived happily ever after! The End." She giggled playfully, giving me another kiss._

"_Why did he give the moon a permanent smile, Mommy?" I asked, wondering why anyone would want to smile all the time._

"_Well, to make them both happy I suppose…" she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "When you and Daddy smile, it makes me really happy!" she kissed me again, looking down at me with love in her eyes. _

"_I love you, Mommy!" I smiled, hugging her around her neck. _

"_I love you too, Uryu…" and with that, she disappeared, nowhere to be found._

"_Mommy? MOMMY?!" _

With a start, I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Lately, this dream has been occurring, making me feel uneasy and restless. I feel like I … I'm missing something, or maybe I have lost something? I'm not quite sure, but I honestly can't stand that story. It brings back so many bad memories, so many feelings. I'd rather drown in anything else aside from those bloody feelings. When I think of her, I lose my mind, my sanity. I miss her…

Looking out the window, I noticed it was a full moon tonight. That moon… that damned moon staring at me with that grin. It makes me want to complain and rant at something. Or someone…

The next day at school, I arrived earlier than usual. That surprised me due to the lack of sleep I got last night. But, I wanted to see someone… I wanted to see him.

Ichigo was next to his shoe locker, putting his school shoes on. When he looked up, his eyes feel directly on my face, making a ridiculous blush form on my cheeks. 'He's so cute…' I thought… shaking my head immediately after the thought. 'DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD BAKA!' the voice in my head chanted at me.

I turned away from him, walking to my own shoe locker. As I took my loafers off, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sup?" a cool voice said calmly.

"Hey Chad." I smiled slightly, continuing to get ready for class. As we sat there in silence, I think he noticed that I wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular. "Uryu, are you alright?" he asked, standing up from the bench.

Chad was a tall guy, rather man, with beautiful hair and a dark complexion. Yet, he had no girlfriend and was in a small group of friends. I never really understood as to why that was, but I guess I shouldn't ask. It's not like he would tell me anyway. He is the silent type after all.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." I looked up to see his response, and he just nodded with understanding.

With that, we were off to class.

"Ichigo, want to have lunch with us?" Orihime asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. She really was the cutest girl at school, at least that's what I keep hearing anyway.

Feeling a bit curious, I couldn't help but stare at them, noting at what a good couple they make… I'm pretty sure they are going out.

"No, I can't." he smiled at her brightly. "I have to eat with that nerd, because he needs to learn how to enjoy a meal with friends…" he winked at me, and the blush that appeared on my face was unstoppable.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that I eat with very wealthy people all the time! Hospital owners mostly, and they _are_ my friends!" I scolded him, making sure to conceal the blush that he brought to my face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Ishida." He smiled back. Those smiles…. Make me smile as well…

"_When you and Daddy smile, it makes me really happy!"_

I think I know what she was talking about…

Hey, thank you for reading this! It makes me pleased to say that I am finally writing once more, and I cannot begin to tell you how much you all mean to me! Please take the poll on my profile! It means a lot and please review, rant, comment, suggest, and request :D Love ya 3


End file.
